1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to deburring tools, and is particularly concerned with the construction of a deburring tool having a replaceable cutting head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art deburring tools include two general types, one having a cutting tool pivotally mounted in an arbor with various types of spring arrangements for resiliently urging the cutting head of the cutting tool to an operable, extended position with respect to the arbor, and another type wherein the cutting tool is a slotted or bifurcated body to provide a pair of spaced spring arms having cutting blades formed on one or both of the arms. Examples of prior art deburring tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,895,356; 3,087,359; 3,298,256; 3,306,136; 3,411,386; 3,420,125 and 3,720,477.